One More Chance
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda gets suckered into picking Dylan up at the airport when he comes back to LA. What happens when Dylan sees Brenda for the first time in two years?


A/N: Oneshot done for the plotline challenge… Hope you all like it… And yay I got my cast off my hand today…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brenda was nervous as she waited on Dylan's plane to land. She had been back in Beverly Hills now for six months and she was happy to be home. She still couldn't believe that she had let her brother and Kelly talk her into picking Dylan up.

Hell it has been two years since she has seen him and she still wasn't sure she was ready to see him. Even after two years of not being with him she was still very much in love with him. She had a feeling that she would always be in love with him. After all if it hadn't changed in the eight years she had known him it was never going to change.

She looked up at the board and saw that his plane had landed. She knew that it wouldn't be long before he was walking off of the plane and into the terminal. She had about five minutes before she came face to face with the one man she couldn't and wouldn't ever stop loving. She wondered if she should act like it was a coinicidence that she was even here but discarded that idea as soon as it popped into her head.

She looked around for him and saw him as soon as he stepped into the terminal. She couldn't believe that even two years hadn't changed the way he looked at all. He was still hot and her heart sped up just seeing him. When she saw him looking around for someone she took in a deep breath and then walked towards him slowly. She was hoping that by the time she got to him that her heart rate would have gotten back to normal. Unfortunately she was at him too soon and it was still beating fast.

She saw that he still hadn't noticed her so she took a deep breath in and let it out. "Hey stranger."

Dylan startled at the voice he heard and turned his head and he thought for sure his heart would stop beating. Standing right in front of him was the woman that he always seemed to have and then lose. He looked her up and down and smiled because nothing about her has changed in the two years they have been apart. He took in her hair, her eyes, the shape of her body and her lips. God how he wanted to all of a sudden kiss those lips.

He smiled slightly at her and said softly "Hey Bren. What are you doing here?"

Brenda blushed under the look he was giving her and she said "I'm here to pick you up. Brandon and Kelly both had something to do."

Dylan nodded and inwardly smiled. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was Brandon and Kelly's way of giving him one last shot to be with Brenda. He also knew without a shadow of a doubt that this time he would get it right. He had to because he didn't want to live life any longer without Brenda by his side.

He looked her in the eyes and right there and then he pulled out the ring he always carried with him and got down on one knee. "I love you Brenda Walsh. I have loved you for eight years. I know we haven't been together for two years but I need you. Without you in my life I can't go on. Not a day has passed by that I haven't thought of you or longed for you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me? I promise to you in front of all these people that this is the last time. I will do anything and everything I can to make you happy and to love me again."

Brenda stared down at Dylan in shock and astonishment. She never in her wildest dreams thought that he would do something like this. Her heart that had been broken all flew back to one piece with his words.

She dropped down to her knees and threw her arms around Dylan. "Yes, yes a billion times yes Dylan I will marry you. I have been so miserable these last two years. I was always thinking about you and wondering where you were and if you were with somebody. I never want to lose you again. I love you Dylan."

Dylan smiled at Brenda's words and felt his heart soar as he leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that had anyone around them awing at the sight of the two young people on the floor in what could only be described as a loving embrace. He finally had his world right again and there was no way he was going to let it spin out of control again.


End file.
